Sexfriend
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Kagami et Aomine ont une relation très particulière, qu'Aomine n'est pas sûr de pouvoir assumer. [YAOI] Attention citron inside KagaAo


**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/01/2018

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel AoKaga… que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas. Ces deux gars m'inspirent carrément XD (vous avez pas fini d'en bouffer j'en ai encore pleins en stock !)

Encore un OS. J'ai du mal à poster des fics de peur de ne pas arriver au bout et de vous frustrer _

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

 **Sexfriend**

 **...**

Kagami ouvrit la porte seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il regarda Aomine pas franchement étonné.

"J'aurai parié que c'était toi."

"Occupé ?" demanda Aomine en le regardant de haut en bas.

"Ça va j'ai fini. Entre."

Kagami se retourna.

"Tu veux faire un basket ?"

"Ouais… C'était l'idée."

Une jeune femme, avec ce qu'Aomine reconnut comme un t-shirt appartenant à Kagami sur le dos, entra dans la pièce. Kagami était en train de ramasser différentes pièces de vêtement, ceux de la jeune femme visiblement.

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Un ami. Tu vas devoir partir. On va faire un basket."

Elle sourit, un air mutin sur le visage.

"Hm… J'avais espéré un deuxième round… Je n'avais pas autant pris mon pied depuis longtemps. Tu es vraiment..."

Elle posa une main sur le torse de Kagami en minaudant.

"...Vraiment doué…"

"Désolé. Le basket c'est sacré."

Elle fit la moue.

"Je peux t'attendre si tu veux."

Aomine visage fermé, regardait la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Kagami était un bon coup. Un très bon coup même, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il ne pouvait pas exiger de Kagami de lui être fidèle, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Kagami couche avec d'autres.

"Oh ! Je vais remettre ça. Mais pas avec toi. Et enlève mon t-shirt je ne t'ai pas autorisé à l'emprunter."

"Avec qui?"

"Lui. A moins que qu'un rapport anal te tente."

Kagami ne prenait pas grand risque, lors de leur ébat quelques instants plus tôt, il avait fait mine de s'intéresser à cette partie de son anatomie ça n'avait pas du tout plu à la jeune femme. Elle rougit. Aomine détourna le regard, une expression profondément triste sur le visage. Elle récupéra ses affaires pour aller s'habiller et fila sans demander son reste. Kagami ne la regarda même pas. Il essayait de rester indifférent, comme si le fait qu'Aomine le surprenne au lit avec une nana ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'Aomine viendrait ce soir. Son ami mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais venir plus d'une fois par semaine, or il était déjà venu trois jours plus tôt. Il se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de cadeau à Aomine. Pas tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses positions. Mais s'afficher avec quelqu'un pour le provoquer ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'embourbait dans une relation plus malsaine de jour en jour. Mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre fin, prenant juste ce qu'Aomine voulait bien lui donner.

"Je vais m'habiller."

"Tu ne prends pas une douche ?"

"Pourquoi faire ? On va transpirer de toute façon."

Aomine le laissa partir. L'odeur de sexe et le parfum de cette nana sur lui, lui donnait la nausée. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Un nœud douloureux vrillait son estomac. Kagami voyait-il souvent des nanas alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble une fois par semaine ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait aussi avec d'autres mecs ? Il sentait triste et en colère. Savoir que Kagami couchait avec d'autres lui faisait mal. Il voulait être le seul à connaître la douceur de sa peau, les zones sensibles de son corps, son odeur lors de l'effort, le goût de son épiderme et de son sperme. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que d'autres puissent voir son visage embelli par le plaisir et entendre ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Il voulait que ça reste son privilège à lui.

Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, Kagami était un mec bien. Une nana gentille et prévenante allait tomber amoureuse de lui et prendre soin de lui comme il le méritait. Quant à lui, il n'aimait pas Kagami, d'un de ces amours où on se jure fidélité. Il était juste son meilleur ami avec lequel il couchait de temps en temps. Un Sex friend ou Sex best friend pour être plus précis…

Son meilleur ami ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était toujours le cas ? Ils ne se voyaient plus qu'une fois par semaine. Ils ne parlaient presque plus, ils allaient faire un basket puis ils rentraient et ça finissait toujours par du sexe. Aomine filait au petit matin avant même que Kagami se réveille. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas rire et passer des heures à discuter comme avant ? Pourquoi ne passait-il plus presque toutes ses soirées chez son ami, à tel point que Kuroko demandait régulièrement s'ils étaient en colocation ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il avait eu de plus en plus envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait la présence de Kagami. Il était devenu la personne la plus proche du tigre, passant devant Kuroko, et il avait savouré cette nouvelle. Comme Satsuki avant lui, Kagami prenait soin de la panthère. Et Aomine, comme le félin sauvage qu'il était, aimait se faire cajoler tout en conservant l'illusion de sa liberté. En réalité, il était accro au tigre. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses petits plats, de ses rires, de son basket, de sa présence et maintenant de ses caresses. Il aimait cette relation privilégiée avec Kagami. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas que Kagami se trouve une nana ou un mec qui lui prendrait ce temps si précieux avec le tigre. Il voulait rester son ami et continuer à le voir aussi souvent que possible, à passer tout son temps libre avec lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être son amant. Non. Kagami était un mec. Et Aomine n'était pas gay. Il ne pouvait pas assumer d'être homosexuel. Même s'il venait une fois par semaine pour jouir entre les bras de Kagami. Le plaisir qu'il prenait surpassait tout ce qu'il avait connu et il était devenu accro. Tout ce qui avait attrait au sexe avait toujours été un refuge pour lui. Bien-sûr aujourd'hui ce n'était que pour ça qu'il venait chaque semaine voir Kagami : pour avoir sa dose de sexe. Uniquement pour ça. C'était purement physique, du sexe entre deux hommes, ne pouvait être rien de plus. Il avait honte, il n'assumait pas d'aimer ça. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était attiré par Kagami comme Murasakibara était attiré par les sucreries et ne savait pas contrôler sa consommation.

Pourtant il venait chez Kagami une fois par semaine pour jouer et jouir avec lui et crevait de ne plus se sentir aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Et plus il souffrait de la perte de son ami, plus il avait envie de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras. Mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas. Aomine n'avait pas les couilles d'être quelqu'un qui sortait de la norme. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de devenir basketteur pro, bien qu'il aurait pu. Aomine ne voulait pas être différent. Aomine voulait entrer dans le moule, être invisible dans cette foule de gens 'normaux'. Même être flic lui avait déjà demandé beaucoup de courage. Et c'était à Kagami, Kuroko et Momoi qu'il devait d'avoir réussi à franchir le pas. Il aspirait à ne pas se faire remarquer. Etre gay n'était donc pas une option, sortir avec un mec n'était pas une option, être amoureux d'un autre homme n'était pas envisageable. Ils étaient amis et rien d'autre.

Kagami était son meilleur ami depuis la fin du lycée. C'était parfait, sans embrouille, Aomine était heureux avec le tigre à ses côtés, dans cette relation privilégiée exclusive. Kagami lui avait redonné goût au basket, il l'avait sorti de sa dépression, il le soutenait chaque jour, il le laissait pleurer sur son épaule quand c'était trop difficile. C'était ça, depuis le lycée jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble pour la première fois.

...

 _Kagami rit à gorge déployée, Aomine le regarde_ _en souriant, la bière à la main. Depuis quand il trouve cette bouche appétissante ? Ils ont tous trop bus, certes mais Kagami est vraiment sexy ce soir. Il détourne le regard pour se raccrocher à une conversation quelconque. Kuroko est le premier à quitter l'appartement de Kagami. L'anniversaire du tigre est une réussite, la soirée a été sympathique pour tout le monde. Aomine sent une main le secouer._

 _"_ _Oi Dai ! Réveille-toi. Tu peux dormir là mais pas dans le canapé. Tu peux prendre la chambre de mon père."_

 _"_ _Hm…"_

 _Kagami se penche sur lui, prenant son visage dans sa main en rigolant._

 _"'_ _Tain t'es vraiment déchiré ce soir !"_

 _Aomine entrouvre les yeux. Ce sourire, cette bouche, derrière l'odeur d'alcool, le parfum musqué de Kagami l'assaille. Il ouvre plus franchement les yeux, glisse une main sur la nuque du tigre et, le visage du tigre déjà si proche, n'a pas beaucoup à faire pour sceller leurs lèvres. Son cerveau est trop embrumé pour réaliser vraiment ce qu'il fait. Kagami ne le repousse pas. Leurs regards se croisent pendant cet échange, il voit de la surprise dans ces yeux mais surtout une lueur de défi. Toute la soirée, le tigre l'a obsédé. Non. Depuis des jours, des semaines, Kagami l'obsède. Leurs langues se caressent, se découvrent sans hésitation. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges dispose d'une bouche appétissante et il sait s'en servir pour embrasser. Ce baiser l'électrise. Sa seconde main vient se glisser sur ce corps musclé qu'il connaît bien pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois, nu. Il l'a toujours trouvé beau ce corps, mais le toucher lui procure une sensation tellement grisante. Il veut plus bien plus. Il sent les mains de Kagami s'aventurer sur lui aussi. Un soupir d'aise s'échappe de sa bouche. Il rompt le baiser pour retirer son t-shirt et celui de Kagami. Ses yeux croisent à nouveau les orbes écarlates du tigre. Il ne lui a jamais vu un tel regard, entre sérieux et désir. Il y lit un appétit féroce. Le temps suspend un instant son vol, alors qu'ils se regardent mutuellement avec désir. Est-ce que Kagami a déjà fait ça avec un homme ? Qu'importe. Il veut que Kagami le touche, le fasse jouir. Ce dernier l'embrasse de nouveau et Aomine l'enserre entre ses bras, griffe son dos. Ils n'échangent pas un mot, tout se passe par le regard. Après tant d'années d'amitié, pourquoi ce soir, franchissent-ils ce pas ? Aomine était incapable de dire pourquoi. Mais son désir de Kagami est impérieux, presque douloureux. Il gémit quand les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux rouge s'attaquent à son cou. Ses mains caressent le corps de son ami, bien différent de celui d'une femme, mais doux, ferme et tellement agréable sous ses doigts. Ils découvrent le torse aux larges pectoraux, parcourent les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Lui aussi veut embrasser ce corps. Il repousse Kagami avec douceur pour inverser les positions. Ils sont allongés sur les tatamis au sol. Aomine voit le renflement dans le pantalon de son ami qui fait écho au sien. Il n'a jamais vu Kagami avec les joues rosées d'excitation, les yeux brillants de désir et les lèvres luisantes d'avoir été dévorées. Un seul qualificatif lui vient à l'esprit : désirable. Kagami est magnifiquement sexy. Il n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes, ni désiré faire l'amour à qui que ce soit autant qu'il en a envie à cet instant avec son ami. Il se penche sur Kagami qui le regarde toujours avec défi attendant de le voir passer à l'action maintenant qu'il se trouve en position dominante. Aomine s'incline dans son cou et hume son parfum, il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il a toujours eu envie de faire ça plus ou moins consciemment. Il lèche sa peau et descend sur la clavicule qu'il marque d'un suçon. Ses mains se promènent sur son corps, il fait rouler un téton entre ses doigts et suçote le second. La réaction de Kagami ne se fait pas attendre, un gémissement étouffé et son corps se cambre. Il continue. Kagami glisse une main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager. Pourtant il finit par délaisser ce petit bout de chair pour descendre un peu plus bas et redessiner les abdominaux de sa langue et jouer avec son nombril. Il embrasse son ventre, quelques poils remonte de son pubis, encore bien dissimulé dans le pantalon devenu trop étroit, jusqu'à son nombril. Il trouve ça beau et viril. Il l'envie, lui est pratiquement imberbe. Kagami grogne, il attend quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Aomine sourit. Il s'attèle enfin à déboucler sa ceinture, puis ouvre le pantalon de son ami. Il entend son soupir de soulagement quand la pression sur son sexe diminue._

 _Aussi nus l'un que l'autre, Aomine s'installe à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kagami, leurs virilités bien dressées entre eux deux. Lui qui aime les femmes mignonnes aux rondeurs féminines marquées, devrait être dégoûté ou peut-être effrayé devant ce corps si viril et musclé. Pourtant cette contradiction ne le choque pas. Il n'est pas en état de réfléchir. Il désire Kagami, il le trouve beau, magnifique. Son regard se pose sur la virilité du tigre. Il sent que Kagami le détaille lui aussi. Il n'échappe ni à l'un ni à l'autre qu'ils sont tous les deux bien pourvus. Kagami relance les hostilités en revenant prendre possession de la bouche de son ami, sa main caresse son torse et descend jusqu'à sa verge tendue. Aomine frissonne quand cette main grande et chaude l'enveloppe. Il passe ses bras autour des épaules de Kagami et l'embrasse… dévore sa bouche. Il se tend quand la main de Kagami commence à le masturber et une de ses mains se crispe dans la chevelure écarlate. Il se laisse faire, c'est une sensation tellement agréable, cette main est douée, très douée. Aomine gémit quand Kagami prend leurs deux sexes pour les faire coulisser ensemble. Il caresse les cheveux rouges pour le maintenir contre lui, et sent dans son cou la respiration de Kagami se faire plus erratique. Des frissons de plaisir remontent le long de son échine. Kagami apprécie lui aussi, et c'est d'autant plus grisant. Des gémissements, des halètements s'échappent de leurs lèvres mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcent un mot. Aomine se cambre quand le pouce de Kagami vient frotter délicatement son gland humide. Il sent la seconde main du tigre glisser le long de son dos et descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, les massant doucement. Il gémit quand un doigt frôle son anneau de chair inviolé. Kagami est vraiment doué de ses mains et de sa bouche. Etrangement, il ne ressent pas l'envie de fuir. Il n'a pas peur. Peut-être que l'alcool et le plaisir qui l'envahissent y sont pour beaucoup. Pourtant il reste parfaitement lucide et comprend ce que Kagami veut. Il sait ce qui l'attend et se surprend à le souhaiter lui aussi. Kagami touche son intimité plus franchement, puisqu'il ne montre pas de signe de désaccord. Aomine frissonne et se cambre un peu plus, comme un réflexe involontaire et offre son anus à la caresse de ses doigts habiles. La main sur son sexe et ses doigts qui taquinent savamment son intimité le rende fébrile. Kagami mordille son cou, sa respiration haletante témoigne du plaisir que lui procure lui aussi les évènements. Aomine se sent désireux, un feu exigeant envahit son bassin. Il tire un peu sur les cheveux du tigre et grogne son impatience._

 _"_ _Mais vas-y putain…"_

 _Pourquoi son corps réagit ainsi ? Il n'en a aucune idée, mais il sait ce qu'il demande. Kagami enfonce une phalange en lui. C'est ça. C'est exactement ça qu'il attendait. Il bouge, l'invitant à aller plus loin. Le doigt de Kagami le pénètre bientôt tout entier, c'est un peu douloureux, étrange mais pas désagréable. Il ressent même un certain soulagement à obtenir enfin ce que son corps réclamait. Kagami l'embrasse, et reprend les caresses sur son sexe pour détourner son attention de l'inconfort. Aomine trouve cette attention touchante. Il rompt le baiser._

 _"_ _Continue…"_

 _Kagami s'exécute. Il sent son doigt bouger en lui, d'abord doucement. Rapidement, la douleur et l'inconfort disparaissent totalement. Aomine réalise qu'il commence à réellement prendre du plaisir depuis cette partie de son corps. Mais vraiment. Comme il commence à bouger de lui-même sur ce doigt, ses chairs se détendent et Kagami en profite fourbement pour ajouter un deuxième doigt au premier. Aomine gémit de plaisir, cette fois la douleur est totalement occultée par le plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir avec des doigts dans le cul. Kagami commence des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Aomine gémit. Il bloque la main qui caresse son sexe. Il a sa fierté, hors de question de jouir comme ça. S'il doit jouir en se faisant enculer, ce sera par la grosse queue de Kagami. Il ne réalise même pas quand Kagami ajoute un troisième doigt. Il se sent trop près de la jouissance, les doigts plus sûrs du tigre frôlent une zone très sensible au fond de lui. Aomine s'écarte de lui._

 _"_ _J'veux qu'tu m'la mettes…"_

 _Il voit la surprise dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, rapidement supplanté par une flamme de désir intense. Il va se faire bouffer c'est sûr. Kagami hoche la tête._

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _Aomine se lève de ses genoux et s'agenouille devant lui pour venir sucer sa verge. Elle est imposante, énorme. Aomine réalise qu'elle est plus grosse que la sienne. Il a du mal le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il frissonne d'anticipation. Il la lèche_ _,_ _la suce avec soin, s'assurant de l'enduire entièrement de salive pour bien la lubrifier. Kagami enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et gémit de plaisir. Il l'entend murmurer avec satisfaction._

 _"_ _C'est bon."_

 _Visiblement, Aomine est doué à ce petit jeu et une certaine fierté l'envahit. Il suce une bite et ce n'est pas mauvais, au contraire, il trouve ça excitant, surtout d'entendre le plaisir dans les gémissements et murmures de Kagami. Il se redresse quand il l'estime suffisamment lubrifié. Il offre un sourire fier et satisfait au tigre en essuyant la salive qui glisse aux commissures de ses lèvres._

 _"_ _Maintenant… Tu peux y aller."_

 _Aomine se retourne et se met à quatre pattes. En d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé ça humiliant, mais là tout de suite ça ne le dérange pas du tout. Parce que d'une, ce sera la position la plus efficace et pratique pour eux deux pour une première fois, de deux, bizarrement, ça l'excite de s'offrir ainsi et de trois, il a parfaitement conscience que la vue doit plaire à Kagami. Il frissonne quand ses mains se posent sur ses hanches, il tend son bassin impatient. Quelque chose d'humide frôle son anus palpitant. Il sent une des mains quitter ses hanches, puis quelque chose de dur se presser contre son intimité la plus stricte. Il se cambre et griffe le tatami, quand cette chose tente d'entrer. C'est volumineux, bien plus que les doigts qui l'ont pourtant soigneusement travaillé, la verge de Kagami entre en lui très lentement, d'à peine quelques centimètres et là ce n'est que douleur._

 _"_ _Ça va ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ?"_

 _"_ _Non… Non… Continue…"_

 _Il sent que Kagami hésite. Oui, ça fait un mal de chien. Pourtant, son corps se rappelle du plaisir qu'il a eu, de ce qu'il cherche et malheureusement ça doit passer par cette douleur. Un peu de lubrifiant n'aurait pas été un luxe. Mais ils sont allés trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant. Il veut aller au bout, c'est devenu un besoin irrépressible._

 _"_ _Continue je te dis… ça va…"_

 _Kagami caresse ses côtes et se penche sur lui provoquant l'approfondissement de la pénétration involontairement. Aomine serre les dents. La main de Kagami vient caresser son sexe et ses lèvres se posent sur sa nuque et son dos. Il se détend, les attentions du tigre sont extrêmement efficaces. Kagami est doux et tendre. Aomine n'avait jamais traité ses partenaires sexuels aussi gentiment que le tigre le faisait avec lui en cet instant. Il oublie peu à peu la douleur. Il le sent s'enfoncer en lui, mais ça fait moins mal. Il s'étonne presque qu'il puisse aller aussi profondément, le sentant aller toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que le bassin de Kagami entre en contact avec le sien. Il est soulagé de l'avoir enfin entièrement en lui. Kagami ne bouge pas, se contentant de continuer ses petites attentions en allant et venant sur son sexe, en déposant des baisers sur son dos et en caressant ses côtes ou son torse. Aomine gémit sous ses doux touchers, jusqu'à enfin réclamer qu'il bouge. Alors Kagami se met en mouvement lentement, sans cesser ses douces attentions. Il se retire presque entièrement, avant de le combler de nouveau. Il enchaîne les va-et-vient et petit à petit la douleur disparaît pour ne plus laisser place qu'au plaisir. Aomine commence à bouger lui aussi, et à se cambrer. Il entend derrière lui les gémissements contenus du tigre. Ça l'exciteet le réjouit. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se soucie de savoir si son partenaire aussi apprécie le moment. Soudain, une décharge de plaisir intense se répand dans tout son corps, le faisant grogner de surprise. Le coup suivant, il ne se produit rien de particulier, mais le mouvement d'après lui provoque la même décharge de plaisir. Et alors Kagami enchaîne les coups bien ciblés. Il murmure._

 _"_ _Là… Tu y es… Putain c'est bon…"_

 _Ce qu'il ressent est indescriptible. Le plaisir intense. Des vagues de chaleur partent de ses reins et s'étendent dans tout son corps, lui provoquant d'infimes frissons. Il gémit de plus en plus. Son corps bouge alors qu'il n'en a même pas conscience allant à la rencontre du membre plein de vigueur qui l'empale avec force mais soudain c'est le vide. Il laisse échapper une plainte de frustration._

 _"_ _Nonnn…"_

 _Kagami embrasse son dos._

 _"_ _Tourne-toi…"_

 _Aomine s'exécute. Le regard de Kagami est dévorant. Il se sent comme une petite proie prête à se faire manger par la bête féroce. Mais étrangement il n'a pas peur mais est désireux, comme la victime du vampire qui tend le cou pour se faire dévorer. Kagami lui relève un peu le bassin et se penche sur lui. Il l'embrasse. Aomine répond au baiser avec passion et bouge les hanches sentant le sexe de Kagami se frotter à son intimité. Il rompt le baiser en mordillant sa lèvre._

 _"_ _Arrête de me faire languir putain !"_

 _Kagami sourit et le pénètre. Aomine se mord la lèvre, c'est tellement bon. Le regard de Kagami sur lui est excitant. Il se sent désiré et c'est infiniment enivrant. Il se laisse aller, laissant sa voix lui échapper à mesure que de nouveau, le tigre frappe le point merveilleux. Il attire le garçon aux cheveux rouges contre lui, croise ses jambes dans son dos et l'étreint fortement, tendrement, retenant sa tête en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il l'encourage à continuer, encore et encore. Il se crispe soudain sentant la vague de l'orgasme s'emparer de lui. Il jouit en serrant Kagami contre lui presque avec désespoir tellement il perd pieds. Il sent la chaleur de l'orgasme de Kagami l'envahir aussi. Puis le tigre s'arrête haletant._

 _Il réalise qu'il a joui sans même que Kagami ne retouche à son sexe, et qu'il n'avait jamais pris autant son pied. Dans ses bras, il tient toujours fermement son ami, l'une de ses mains caresse sa nuque, le nez plongé dans son cou, il hume son odeur qui rappelle le monoï et la vanille. Ils restent un long moment silencieux, sans bouger. Aomine sent finalement Kagami se redresser. Il a dû s'endormir, le tigre prend la couverture du canapé et la pose sur eux après s'être réinstallé contre lui. A moitié endormi, il ne proteste pas et plonge dans un profond sommeil une main perdue dans les cheveux de Kagami dont la tête est posée sur son ventre._

 _._

 _Ils ont couché ensemble, puis passé la nuit enlacé. Et ils ont particulièrement bien dormi. Les choses sont simples : ils ont trop bu, ils ont couché ensemble et passé la nuit l'un contre l'autre. Et demain Kagami sera toujours son meilleur ami. Mais finalement les choses se gâtèrent le lendemain. Aomine se réveille alors que Kagami prend une douche. Il mange ce que le tigre lui a préparé pour le petit déjeuner. Tranquillement en train de dévorer un des mets succulents préparé par Kagami, il sursaute violemment, et aurait fait un bond en avant d'un mètre s'il n'était pas bloqué par la table sur laquelle il mange, quand Kagami l'enlace par derrière, embrassant son cou et demandant d'une voix chaude et douce s'il a bien dormi._

 _"_ _Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"_

 _Kagami s'écarte stupéfait, une lueur blessée dans le regard._

 _"_ _Toi ! A quoi tu joues ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça avec moi ? Pour t'amuser ?"_

 _"_ _Je sais pas. J'en avais envie c'est tout…"_

 _"_ _Et tu sautes sur toutes les personnes qui te donnent un peu envie comme ça ?"_

 _"_ _Seulement celles qui sont consentantes."_

 _Il sourit fier de lui de sa répartie. Et c'est là que Kagami prononce les mots fatidiques._

 _"_ _Mais Putain ! Bien-sûr que je suis consentant bordel ! Je t'aime. Et… Toi c'était qu'un jeu… putain j'y crois pas que tu aies pu me faire ça à moi…"_

 _Aomine le regarde férocement, il ne voulait pas savoir ça. Les choses devaient juste rester comme avant, ils étaient deux mecs, ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux._

 _"_ _Ça va ! Je suis pas gay ! Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait pris ta bite dans le cul."_

 _"_ _Mais je t'ai rien demandé putain ! Et ce qu'on a fait c'était pas gay peut-être ? Tu fais chier ! Prends tes affaires et dégage de chez moi !"_

 _Aomine s'exécute avec rage. Il prend ses affaires et se retourne avant de franchir la porte._

 _"_ _Et t'as pas intérêt d'en parler ! OK ?! J'veux pas qu'on me traite de PD !"_

 _Kagami menace de lui coller une droite._

 _"_ _Connard ! Dis qu't'as pas kiffé peut-être !?"_

 _Le tigre le saisit par le col._

 _"_ _Pas la peine de revenir me voir si ma queue te manque !"_

 _Aomine le pousse violemment et se barre en claquant la porte. Kagami venait de taper où ça fait mal. Il a effectivement beaucoup apprécié et n'aurait pas été contre y goûter de nouveau. Mais il n'est pas gay. Il ne peut pas être gay. Ce qu'ils ont fait c'était juste pour s'amuser. C'était juste du sexe._

 _..._

Kagami revint dans le salon. Il n'arrivait plus à croiser le regard d'Aomine. Depuis quand n'arrivaient-ils plus à se regarder en face ? Depuis que tout avait changé. Depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Aomine et qu'il avait été rejeté. Et c'était de pire en pire à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce besoin animal primaire auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à renoncer. Est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours amis à présent ? Est-ce qu'ils sauraient aller l'un vers l'autre si quelque chose de terrible survenait pour l'un ou l'autre ? Kagami n'en était plus sûr. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se voyaient plus que pour jouer et baiser. C'était fini les franches rigolades, les dîners en tête à tête avec compliments à la clé sur sa cuisine, fini aussi les soirées à mater des matchs et refaire le monde, terminé les textos à longueur de journée pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi. Tout ça… c'était arrêté, leur amitié avait disparu quand, il avait osé dire ces trois putain de mot.

"Je suis prêt."

Aomine se leva sans un mot. L'odeur de la fille l'assaillit encore quand il passa à côté du tigre. Gerbant.

Aomine n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le parfum féminin collé à Kagami l'incommodait et le perturbait… Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, imaginant Kagami et cette nana en pleine action. Le tigre le remarqua et s'arrêta de jouer.

"Oi ! _Dude_ qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu joues comme un pied aujourd'hui."

"Désolé je pense à des trucs."

Kagami resta silencieux quelques instants.

"Tu veux… En parler?"

"Non pas vraiment."

Kagami n'insista pas. Ils ne se parlaient plus à présent. Il avait été son confident mais c'était terminé.

"Ok. Tu viens chez moi ?"

"Ouais."

Kagami hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent sans échanger un mot. Aomine prit sa douche en premier, puis Kagami le remplaça. Aomine fut soulagé que le parfum de Kagami ne soit plus gâché par celui trop fruité de la fille. Dès que Kagami passa à côté de lui, il le saisit et le plaqua contre un mur pressant son corps contre le sien, et enfouit son nez dans son cou, humant son odeur avant de remonter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement. Kagami se laissa faire et répondit avec la même fougue au baiser. Aomine avait repris le dessus sur son esprit embrumé. Il regarda le tigre férocement, le tenant toujours fermement contre la paroi. Il essayait de dissimuler sa rage, sa peine.

"Tu vois souvent des nanas comme ça ? Des mecs aussi peut-être ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

Aomine haussa les épaules feignant l'indifférence.

"Rien. C'est juste pour savoir. Tu te protèges j'espère…"

Kagami tenta de le repousser mais Aomine le replaqua aussitôt.

"Je plaisante… j'ai vu le préservatif dans la poubelle… Est-ce que c'était mieux qu'avec moi ?"

"Tu comptes discuter encore longtemps ou passer aux choses sérieuses ?"

"Tss… Tu t'es fait d'autres mecs que moi ?"

"Non."

Cette réponse fit étrangement très plaisir à la panthère. Kagami reprit.

"T'es content ? Maintenant tu me lâches et tu te barres ou tu la fermes et on baise."

"Ça va détend toi… On baise. Avec ta queue dans la bouche je serais obligé de la fermer non ?"

Aomine eut un sourire carnassier et s'agenouilla devant le tigre.

"Elle t'a sucé ?"

"Ferme-la et suce moi putain !"

"Oui oui."

Aomine sourit. Non elle ne l'avait probablement pas sucé et cette nouvelle le satisfaisait grandement. Même s'il restait énervé de savoir que trois jours après l'avoir baisé Kagami était capable d'aller tringler une petite pouffe.

.

Essoufflé, Aomine regardait le mur de la chambre. La sensation des mains de Kagami sur lui le brûlait encore. Il n'avait pas pu attendre une semaine. Ce fut mû par un besoin primaire que ses pas ce soir l'avaient guidé encore une fois jusqu'ici. Il voulait Kagami, il avait besoin de Kagami. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il se sentait mal, vide et… insatisfait. Il n'y avait donc plus que le sexe et le basket ? Plus rien d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas que leur relation se limite à ça. Il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas être meilleurs amis et partenaires sexuels ? Dans ce cas, ils pourraient redevenir juste meilleur ami ? C'était plus important que le sexe… Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Aomine, seulement il ne voulait pas d'autres partenaires sexuels que Kagami, il n'avait plus envie de personne d'autre. Son regard dérivait sur la pièce et là sous la chaise, un micro string en dentelle. De nouveau la colère l'envahit. Définitivement, il ne supportait pas l'idée que Kagami couche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait Kagami pour lui. Il voulait qu'il ne soit qu'à lui. Il voulait le monopoliser. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et fatigué, perdu n'étant plus capable de lutter, il pleura franchement.

Kagami tourna la tête vers le grand corps secoué de spasmes à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas vu Aomine pleurer souvent. Il tombait le masque très rarement. Est-ce qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était revenu si tôt, qu'il avait été incapable de se concentrer au basket ?

"Dai ?"

Kagami se redressa. Il avança avec hésitation une main pour caresser les cheveux d'Aomine. La panthère ne le repoussa pas à son plus grand soulagement. Il murmura d'une voix douce.

"Hey ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?"

"..."

"Un problème avec tes parents ? Momoi ? Le… Le boulot ?"

Son travail était une des rares occasions où Kagami l'avait vu pleurer. Et lorsque c'était arrivé, les raisons étaient des histoires plus sordides les unes que les autres.

"... Non…"

"Alors quoi ?"

Kagami parlait toujours d'une voix douce, mais un tintement suppliant se faisait entendre.

"S'il te plaît Dai… Parle-moi. On est toujours amis hein ?"

Kagami fut surpris quand, à cette phrase, les sanglots d'Aomine redoublèrent d'intensité. Soudain il se redressa pour lui faire face. Son regard était indéchiffrable, un peu de tout, un tas de sentiments confus.

"J'en sais rien ! Je sais pas ! Je sais plus ce qu'on est putain ! Et ça me tue ! Je… veux être ton meilleur ami… Je veux coucher avec toi encore. Je veux… squatter chez toi encore et encore pour plaisanter, mater des matchs, parler des heures durant…. Je veux te voir, te toucher tous les jours… Je… Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant… Avec du sexe en plus… Et surtout… surtout… Je veux pas que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… T'imaginer avec cette greluche ça me tue."

Kagami écoutait Aomine sans broncher, essayant de rester indifférent face à cette impressionnante déclaration d'amour. Il attendait la fin. Il attendait le 'mais'. Ce mot qu'il pressentait se ficherait comme une lame dans son cœur.

"Mais… Je suis pas gay… Je… Je peux pas… J'ai pas le droit de vouloir ça. Je peux pas sortir avec un mec putain. Je peux pas."

Kagami déglutit. Ouais… Il s'y attendait. Mais ça faisait quand même sacrément mal.

"Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?"

Aomine regarda Kagami.

"C'est… Trop dur… Je peux pas assumer ça."

"Ça quoi ?"

"Que… que je t'aime… Putain…"

Kagami n'en revenait pas. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?"

"Tout. Tout… Je veux pas… être le mec bizarre… Je peux pas le dire à mes parents… Je veux juste être comme tout le monde."

"Mais… Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde Dai. Pour moi… Tu es à part. Et… Tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Himuro est mon frère. Kuroko _est_ mon meilleur ami."

Kagami fit une pause cherchant ses mots. Aomine venait de prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était alors ?

"Toi… C'est encore différent et ça a toujours été différent. Tu es plus qu'un meilleur ami. J'avais des doutes sur ce que c'était mais depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, je n'en ai plus aucun. Tu es… plus important encore que n'importe qui. Comme tu l'as dit toi aussi… Plus qu'un ami car je veux te voir et te toucher tous les jours. Et quand tu es pas là tu me manques."

Kagami enlaça la panthère qui ne le repoussa pas.

"Dai… Laisse-moi une chance d'être auprès de toi… Si… les mots, le regard des autres te font peur. OK. Je ne le dirais plus. Et on ne dit à personne qu'on sort ensemble… Mais… laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Entre ces murs, on peut être ce qu'on veut non ? Amant ? Ami ? Meilleur ami ? Je m'en fous… Et tant que je peux te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser autant que je veux. Je ne verrais personne d'autre que toi…"

Aomine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais doucement, Kagami le sentit se détendre entre ses bras. Il murmura d'une voix brisée en se laissant complètement aller contre le tigre.

"Je peux dormir là ce soir ?"

Kagami embrassa son épaule.

"Ouais."

.

Aomine se cacha dans les bras de son il-ne-savait-plus-quoi, bien conscient que le secret et les mensonges ne conviendraient pas éternellement à Kagami. Mais quelques temps encore il pourrait faire comme si il n'était pas amoureux d'un autre homme. Quelques temps encore il pourrait se bercer de l'illusion qu'il était 'normal'. Juste le temps de… l'accepter, de s'habituer à cette idée… Ou de tout foirer…


End file.
